


Ты помнишь, как все начиналось?

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Conditional Omegaverse, Kid Fic, Other, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Чего только нет в пещере Али-Бабы. И почему Дэнни досталось именно это «сокровище»?





	Ты помнишь, как все начиналось?

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на Фандомную битву 2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019.
> 
> Спасибо огромное моей бете, Iolka7 за кропотливую работу с текстом.
> 
> Следует особо отметить, что "Омегаверс" в данном случае пока присутствует лишь намеками. Если мне удастся когда-либо исполнить задуманное продолжение, то лишь тогда это станет омегаверсом в полном его понимании.

Дэнни стоял у самой кромки воды и, насупившись, наблюдал, как прозрачная вода в тонких гребешках белой пены с тихим шуршанием, словно нехотя, накатывает, лижет мыски чёрных лакированных ботинок, как кошка, добравшаяся до сливок и вспугнутая человеком, убегает, загребая лапами горсти песка.

Он не хотел здесь жить. Ему не нравился этот кричаще яркий остров, полный туристов, ветер, озорно и шумно играющий с листьями высоких пальм, громкое, назойливое пение птиц, и он отчаянно хотел домой, в Нью-Джерси, к той прежней жизни и друзьям, которых ему пришлось оставить позади, возможно, что и навсегда.

Дружба чаще всего не выдерживает испытания расстоянием. Вон, папу Томми, его одноклассника, перевели из филиала в Нью-Джерси в головной офис фирмы, и всей семье пришлось переехать в Вашингтон. Они клялись чуть ли не на крови, что самые неразлучные друзья на свете, сколько бы миль их не разделяло. Что уж они-то никогда друг друга не забудут. И что? Уже через месяц огорчение улеглось, забылось, смылось новыми приключениями и друзьями, и то Томми, то Дэнни забывали позвонить друг другу. А потом звонки эти совсем прекратились.

Дэнни тяжко вздохнул и вдруг резко отпрыгнул назад, еле увернувшись от особо ретивой волны — еще не хватало замочить любимую обувь. И дело было даже не в том, что ему могло за это попасть — с самого раннего детства он очень щепетильно относился к своему внешнему виду и любил одеваться, как он сам считал, модно и красиво. Он едва успел решить, что уже по горло насмотрелся на монотонную воду, когда услышал, что его зовут. Дэнни без сожаления отвернулся от океана и вприпрыжку побежал к своему новому дому. Скорее всего, коробки уже принесли в его новую комнату, и теперь предстояло открыть их одну за другой и расставить все вещи по местам. Дэнни любил, чтобы у него было уютно, хотя и страдал иногда кратковременным приступами необъяснимой неряшливости. И все же, он предпочел бы прежнюю комнату, полную любимых вещей, привычные запахи старого дома, скрипучие, постоянно заедающие ворота гаража и высокие качели на заднем дворе.

Ноги увязали в песке, и он обрадовался, добравшись до травяного газона, но тут же скривился: в ботинки набился песок, пробрался даже через носки — он ощущал противные крупинки между пальцами. Дэнни сел в широкое плетеное кресло (оно осталось от старых хозяев), снял один ботинок и перевернул его: оттуда потекла тонкая струйка желтого песка. Он снова поморщился, снял носок и оглядел ногу, пошевелив пальцами. Было жарко, ноги вспотели в закрытой обуви, и теперь песок прилип к коже, вызывая неприятные ощущения. Дэнни попытался отряхнуть ногу, но, конечно же, ничего не вышло. Он с досадой вздохнул, избавился от второго ботинка и носка и так, босиком, прошел в дом через широкую стеклянную веранду.

— Па, — негромко крикнул он, войдя в прохладную гостиную, и огляделся: везде, куда ни кинь взгляд, стояли коробки, в прихожей покряхтывали грузчики, занося мебель в дом, в общем, царила обычная суматоха, всегда сопровождающая такое большое событие, как переезд. — Папа, — снова позвал он, а потом прикрыл глаза, принюхиваясь, пытаясь по запаху определить, где находится его родитель. Тот был натурой увлекающейся и, если его занимало какое-то дело, он буквально переставал чувствовать и слышать окружающий мир. Уловив в воздухе нотки бергамота, смешанные с более насыщенным запахом кедра, он уверенно направился в сторону кухни. Папа Кларк действительно оказался там. Высокий изящный блондин с чувственными пухлыми губами и близковато посаженными выразительными серыми глазами, прозрачными, как турмалин в лучах солнца, сосредоточенно вынимал столовый сервиз из коробки. Каждый предмет был аккуратно завернут в бесконечные слои упаковочной бумаги. Дэнни видел, как па хмурится, разглядывая на свет свой ненаглядный фарфор в поисках, не дай Боже, трещин или сколов. Почувствовав запах сына, он оторвался от своего занятия.

— Как дела, малыш? — спросил он и улыбнулся: — Понравился океан?

Дэнни неопределенно пожал плечами, ему не нравилось, что па до сих пор время от времени называл его малышом, но постарался придать лицу довольное всем выражение. Он уже не был ребенком и понимал, на что пришлось пойти отцам, чтобы ради здоровья сына бросить все и переехать на Гавайи. Конечно, им хотелось, чтобы Дэнни тут нравилось.

— Ну он ничего, — дипломатично заметил он. — Па, а можно я пойду погуляю? — тут же сменил он тему.

— А коробки ты когда разбирать будешь? — поднял бровь Кларк. — Книги сами на полки не запрыгнут.

— Ну па, до вечера еще много времени, я погуляю часок, а потом возьмусь за свои вещи, — попытался Дэнни.

— Нет, милый, так не пойдет, мы договорились, что сначала дело, потом отдых. Давай, ты разберешь несколько коробок, а потом уже, после обеда, пойдешь осматриваться.

Дэнни недовольно кивнул, но послушно направился в свою комнату разбирать коробки, с па лучше было не спорить. Время бежало быстро, наконец, рабочие ушли на обед, в доме ненадолго стало тихо, вернулся отец, все утро бегавший по делам, и они уселись за стол. Обед прошел оживленно, отец, Эдди, с воодушевлением рассказывал, что уже нашел для сына прекрасную школу, отдал туда документы и даже успел посмотреть несколько помещений под ресторан, который они с папой собирались открыть в самом ближайшем времени. Дэнни чуть не сморило, пока он слушал описания высоких арочных потолков, рассказы об обилии света и пространства и теоретической возможности договориться с администрацией о пристройке летней веранды. Но, конечно, окончательное решение они будут принимать вместе с папой.

После обеда Дэнни отпустили гулять, но прежде папа с боем заставил его надеть шортики и сандалии. Ну хоть носки Дэнни отвоевал. Воспитанные мальчики без носков не ходят. И неважно, что тут жарко. Он что, маленький ребенок? Ему уже было десять, всего через несколько месяцев одиннадцать исполнится. Из-за перепалки с папой Дэнни вышел из дома страшно надутый и в таком плохом настроении, что даже забыл свой ингалятор. Пришлось возвращаться.

Дэнни брел по аккуратной дорожке. Между тротуаром и проезжей частью росли высокие деревья, дававшие благодатную тень редким прохожим. Район, куда переехала семья Уильямсов, был довольно дорогим, тихим и ухоженным. Рассматривать аккуратно подстриженные кустарники вместо привычных заборчиков быстро надоело, но вскоре дома на улице закончилась, дорога устремилась дальше, а через нее, сразу за последним домом, начинался лес.

Дэнни убедился, что машин нет, быстро перебежал на другую сторону и смело шагнул под зеленые своды. Здесь ему нравилось много больше, нежели на берегу океана. Твердая поверхность дарила ощущение стабильности и чувство защищенности, в отличие от бесконечных толщ изменчивой воды.

Дэнни набрел на еле заметную тропинку и пошел по ней, время от времени сходя с протоптанной дорожки, чтобы рассмотреть экзотический цветок или замысловатую сеть лиан, свисающих с деревьев. Порой под ногами трещала ветка, и из кустов взлетали потревоженные стайки разноцветных птиц. Он шел так долго, что ему опять стало скучно, пока, наконец, тропинка не вывела его на большую поляну и Дэнни застыл, разглядывая открывшуюся ему картину величественной гряды зеленых гор. Это место ему понравилось, и он решил, что будет приходить ещё, а может, и папам покажет эту экзотическую красоту, когда они все вместе выберутся на прогулку.

Он медленно обошел поляну и, не найдя больше ничего интересного, уже собрался уходить, когда, случайно подняв голову, увидел в кроне разлапистого дерева странное сооружение. Приглядевшись получше, он понял, что это небольшой, хорошо замаскированный, но даже с земли казавшийся крепко сбитым, домик на дереве. Даже не подумав, что внутри кто-то может быть, он с бьющимся от волнения сердцем полез вверх. Пару раз он соскальзывал (ствол оказался слишком уж гладким), но желание попасть внутрь перевесило все трудности. Наконец Дэнни добрался до днища домика, толкнул оказавшийся перед носом люк, и тот подался, открывая вход.

Внутри было сумрачно, тихо и пахло пылью. Здесь явно уже давно никто не появлялся. Дэнни поправил растрепавшиеся во время подъема волосы, огляделся и заметил окно, закрытое ставней. Осторожно пробравшись к нему, он поднял створку, и в комнату хлынул свет. Теперь он мог рассмотреть все в подробностях.

Комната показалась ему пещерой Али-Бабы. Дэнни с бьющимся сердцем бродил от стены к стене, рассматривая странные маски, яркие постеры с известными рок-исполнителями, мирно соседствующими с картой мира и подробной картой Гавайских островов, посидел на тахте, накрытой легким покрывалом, с благоговением потрогал небольшой лук, стоящий в углу, погладил перья на стрелах, висящих в колчане на гвозде рядом и надолго задержался около длинного стола, на котором лежали всякие инструменты. Он так увлекся, что совершенно расслабился и ничего не видел и не чуял вокруг себя, но в последнюю секунду вдруг заметил краем глаза какое-то движение у входного люка и, схватив в руки первый попавшийся предмет, (кажется, гаечный ключ) стремительно отскочил в угол.

— А ну ни с места! — услышал он за спиной голос и обернулся, принимая оборонительную стойку.

— Ты кто такой? — заорал он, подняв для замаха над головой свое оружие.

— А ты сам кто такой? И что здесь забыл? — последовал встречный вопрос, заданный таким же повышенным тоном.

Угрожающе подняв биту, перед Дэнни стоял мальчишка примерно такого же возраста. Видимо, он хотел выглядеть устрашающе и поэтому измазал лицо грязью, как крутые парни в кино, но это было скорее странно. Между черно-зелеными полосами виднелись островки белой кожи и блестели темные внимательные глаза.

— Я — детектив Дэнни Уильямс, — вдруг ляпнул Дэнни ни с того, ни с сего. — Опусти оружие!

— А я — Стив Макгарретт и это моя хижина! И вообще, если ты детектив, то опусти сам свое оружие и покажи мне значок! — выкрикнул парень.

— А вот и не опущу, — вдруг успокоившись, произнес Дэнни, ощущая ладонями тяжесть гаечного ключа.

— И я тоже, — буркнул этот Стив. Ну хоть вопить как сирена перестал.

Они препирались еще немного, но перемирия все же удалось достигнуть: договорились убрать оружие на счет «три». Дэнни немного расслабился, он не чувствовал в этом мальчике опасности для себя, но тот ему все же не нравился, был какой-то странный.

— Так что ты здесь делаешь? — снова спросил Стив и небрежно прислонил биту к стене. Естественно, она с грохотом упала. — Это моя хижина.

— А с чего бы это она была твоя? — деланно удивился Дэнни. — На ней этого не написано.

— В следующий раз приделаю табличку «У Стива», — буркнул тот. — И все же. Ты уходишь от ответа.

«Вот вцепился, как клещ», — подумал про себя Дэнни, а вслух произнес первую пришедшую на ум глупость: — Убийство я расследую.

— Уби-и-йство, — насмешливо протянул Стив. — И кого же убили?

— Кошку у соседей убили, — начал вдохновенно заливать Дэнни, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краской, но остановиться уже не мог. — И улики привели меня сюда.

— Да ты что? — в голосе парня уже слышалась издевка. — И что же за улики? Ты считаешь, что я мог убить кошку?

— А вот это уже тайна следствия, — важно сообщил Дэнни, вспомнив фразу из любимого сериала, и чуть не расплылся в улыбке, но вовремя спохватился и сжал губы: недавно у него выпали верхние молочные клыки, и коренные на их месте еще не появились. Не хватало еще светить щербатым ртом.

— Ну, если это тайна следствия, тогда все понятно, — Стив уже откровенно веселился. — Слушай, детектив, может ты мне тогда поможешь? У меня тут утром на пляже доску увели, найди преступника.

— Какую доску? — не понял Дэнни и нахмурился, сжав губы в тонкую ниточку. Он чувствовал, что над ним насмехаются. — Зачем тебе какая-то доска?

— Боже, вот точно меа кипа, — возвел глаза к потолку Стив. — Доска для серфинга, она очень дорогая, мне папа подарил на день рождения, — объяснил он.

— Это что, ты меня сейчас обозвал этим своим "меа кипа"? Это ругательство? — нахмурился Дэнни. Он очень не любил непонятные слова.

— Нет, на гавайском это означает «приезжий», — милостиво объяснил Стив и встал с кушетки, на которой сидел до этого, развалившись как король. — Ну так что, ты мне поможешь?

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дэнни, — помогу я тебе. Органы правопорядка и существуют для того, чтобы помогать простым гражданам.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался Стив и сразу направился к выходу из хижины. Видимо, этот пацан любил сразу брать быка за рога.

Дэнни, удивляясь сам себе, послушно пошел за ним (он не был тем, кто сходу и без вопросов следует за незнакомцами) и тут же удивился ещё разок, увидев прислоненную к дереву лестницу. Это же насколько тихим мог быть этот парень, что Дэнни даже не услышал, как он ее откуда-то достал и приставил к дереву. А ведь на слух он никогда не жаловался. Стив уже ждал внизу, оседлав яркий, сверкающий хромом велосипед.

— Лестницу убрать? — спросил Дэнни и подтянул сползающие шортики, помянув при этом про себя папу.

— Оставь, — махнул рукой Стив, — все равно никто не полезет, все знают, что это мой дом. Где твой велик?

— Мой еще в контейнере, мы только переехали, не успели все вещи разобрать, — объяснил Дэнни, но тут же рассердился сам на себя. И чего он оправдывается? — Я пешком пойду, — заявил он и направился в сторону тропинки. Стив загородил ему дорогу передним колесом. В частоколе спиц запутались солнечные лучи.

— Да ладно тебе, садись. На колесах быстрее.

— Ты хоть аккуратно ездишь? — с подозрением спросил Дэнни, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, все-таки парень не внушал ему особого доверия.

— Да я всегда езжу аккуратно, тут и дорога есть широкая, — невинно поднял брови домиком Стив. Дэнни вздохнул, сел позади Стива, обвив руками его талию, и последней его связной мыслью было — какое же у Стива горячее тело, и что он пахнет лимоном и черным перцем.

Весь путь обратно Дэнни ощущал лишь ужас, дурноту и свист ветра в ушах. Он орал Стиву, что тот ненормальный придурок, чтобы сбавил скорость, и клялся про себя, что, если останется в живых после этой гонки, никогда больше в жизни не сядет позади этого камикадзе. А тот лишь хохотал, оборачивался к Дэнни так, что тот видел его острый профиль на фоне ленты пролетающих мимо деревьев, и кричал в ответ, что все будет в порядке и чтобы Дэнни ему доверился. От таких выкрутасов сердце Дэнни заполошно билось где-то в горле, грозя выпрыгнуть совсем.

Когда велосипед с двумя мальчишками обезумевшим болидом вырвался из леса на дорогу, Дэнни уже ополоумел от страха, и в голове билось лишь одно желание: чтобы это чудовище остановилось как можно скорее. Немного не доезжая до дома, Дэнни не выдержал и попытался соскочить, когда Стив немного притормозил на повороте. Это было ошибкой: повинуясь законам физики, его тело улетело прямехонько в кусты. Дэнни успел увидеть кусочек перевернутого неба, стремительно приближающуюся землю, а потом в голове что-то взорвалось, и мир померк.

Дэнни пришел в себя от ощущения нежных рук, ощупывающих его голову. «Па», — простонал он.

— Тихо, Дэнни, тихо, — услышал он ненавистный голос нового знакомца и понял, что лежит у него на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в его живот, прикрытый перепачканной футболкой. В ноздри бил запах давленой травы, и Дэнни застонал, начал отталкивать Стива, намереваясь перевернуться и отползти от него. Наконец он с трудом встал.

— Отвали от меня, — язык, наконец, начал ему повиноваться, Дэнни затрясло от злости, и он зарычал, тыкая пальцем Стиву в лицо на каждой фразе. — Ты не хотел бы передо мной извиниться? Ты рисковал, как идиот! И ради чего? Покрасоваться передо мной вздумал? Крутой что ли? Ты же мог меня убить! А я не желаю подыхать из-за твоего позерства!

— Предупреждаю: не тычь в меня пальцем, — угрожающе процедил Стив, с лица которого моментально слетели все следы тревоги за здоровье Дэнни.

— Послушай меня, придурок… — не обращая внимания на угрозу, Дэнни распалялся все больше и больше, и он успел еще раз ткнуть пальцем в грудь Стива, когда вдруг почувствовал жгучую боль в вывернутой за спину руке и оказался лицом в опасной близости к земле. Снова. Краем глаза он видел вдалеке парочку молодых мужчин, удивленно и настороженно смотрящих в их сторону.

— Я что тебе сказал? — теперь уже и в голосе Стива был явственно слышен рык. — Я же предупредил тебя не тыкать в меня пальцем.

— Да отпусти ты меня наконец, чертов ниндзя. При всем честном народе, — прохрипел Дэнни. Это было унизительно. — Понял я все, понял.

Его рука тут же оказалась на свободе, и он медленно распрямился, чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается горячая волна унижения и неконтролируемой злости. Рука взметнулась, и пальцы, сжатые в кулак, встретились с твердой челюстью Стива. Тряся разбитыми костяшками и не чувствуя собственной боли, Дэнни с удовлетворением наблюдал, как Стив отлетает и падает на какой-то колючий подстриженный куст.

— И чтобы больше ко мне не подходил! Не хочу с тобой дружить! — выкрикнул Дэнни дрожащим голосом, отвернулся и, прихрамывая, направился домой, пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости.

Дома пришлось объясняться с обоими папами, выдержать взбучку за то, что в первый же день на острове умудрился подраться и пришел домой с синяками и шишками, чумазый, и в разодранной одежде. После этого Дэнни был засунут в горячую ванну, докрасна растерт пушистым полотенцем и уложен в кровать. Читать ему не разрешили, видимо, в наказание. А он так надеялся начать новый детективный роман, который купил еще дома, в Нью-Джерси. Но заснул он, на удивление, быстро, и последней связной мыслью было горячее желание никогда больше не встречаться с этим дураком Стивом, ведь остров большой, вдруг его молитвы будут услышаны.

Утром Дэнни проснулся в хорошем настроении, несмотря на ноющую шишку на голове. Он вскочил с кровати, подбежал к окну и замер: снаружи, на карнизе, лежала книга. Артур Конан Дойл «Записки Шерлока Холмса». Дэнни выглянул в заросший сад, но, конечно же, никого не увидел. Он протянул руку и с некоторой нерешительностью взял книгу. Она была тёплой, живой, нагретой ярким утренним солнцем. Из нее выпал сложенный листок в клеточку. Дэнни помедлил, но потом все же развернул шуршащую записку и прочел: «Прости. Стив.» Дэнни улыбнулся и прижал книгу к груди. Извинения получены, но… пока не приняты.


End file.
